12 kwietnia 1989
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" — Nasza poczta — Szkoła dla rodziców 8.50 „Domowe przedszkole" 9.15 Dt - wiadomości 9.25 „Dzikie psy" — film fab. prod. kubańskiej 10.50 „Domator" — „Przyjemne z pożytecznym" 12.00 Chemia, kl. 7 Wodorotlenki i ich wodne roztwory 12.50 Język polski, kl. II lic. — Poezja krajowa XIX wieku 13.30 TTR — Chemia, sem. 2 — Estry, tłuszcze, mydła 14.00 TTR — Historia, sem. 2 — Polska w czasach saskich 15.25 NURT — Innowacje pedagogiczne — Działania twórcze 15.55 Program dnia Dt - wiadomości 16.00 Losowanie Express i Super Lotka 16.10 „Scena TDC" 16.35 Dla dzieci: „Wyprawy prof. Ciekawskiego" 17.00 Studio Sport — mecz piłki nożnej: Polska - Rumunia 17.45 Teleexpress (w przerwie meczu) 18.50 Dobranoc „Plastusiowy pamiętnik" 19.00 „10 minut" 19.10 Relacja ze Zjazdu Kółek Rolniczych 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „5 minut przed gwizdkiem" — film fab. prod. polskiej 21.10 Operacja Boeing - reportaż 21.30 Bogusław Klimczuk — kontynuacja 22.00 „Raport" 22.35 „Rozmyślania prof. Mariana Stępnia” 23.05 Dt - echa dnia 23.25 Język rosyjski (24) Program 2 16.55 Język rosyjski (24) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Teraz i w przyszłości - rep. z VII Ogólnopol. Przeglądu Spektakli Dypl. Szkół Teatr. 18.00 Telerama 18.30 „Ze wszystkich stron" — mag. reporterów 19.00 „Rzeczpospolita nieznana" — Stalowa Wola i inne miasta COP 19.45 „Etiopia" — prog. dok. 20.15 „Klucz do nowej muzyki" — o twórczości Krystyny Moszumańskiej-Nazar 21.05 „Opolskie Konfrontacje Teatralne" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „07 zgłoś się" (15) — „Morderca działa nocą" — serial kryminalny TP 23.00 „Telewizja nocą" 23.45 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones Fred's New Job 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News Weather followed by Dr Kildare 3: Some Doors Are Slamming 10.25 Children's BBC Playbus The Dot Stop 10.50 Rupert Rupert and the Pepper Rose ® 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The Travel Show Guides Austrian Tyrol 14.15 Knots Landing A Man of Good Will 15.00 Now Get Out of That 15.30 The Pink Panther Show 15.50 Corners 16.05 Mysterious Cities of Gold 3 16.35 Take Two 17.00 Newsround 17.05 The Cuckoo Sister 3 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Here to Stay The Entertainers 20.00 Dallas Country Girl 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Q.E.D. The Write Stuff 22.00 Sportsnight 23.15 The 1989 United Kingdom Dance Championships 23.45 Weather 23.50 Close BBC2 6.55 Open University Managing Schools: One More Step... 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 10.30 On the West Highland Way 3 11.00 Charlie Chaplin in The Floorwalker 11.30 Bugs Bunny 11.45 Charlie Chaplin in His New Job 12.15 One Man and His Dog 12.55 Another Six English Towns Devizes, Wiltshire 13.25 Charlie Chalk Return of the Litter 13.40 Under Sail A Lady of Leisure 14.00 News Weather followed by Holiday Outings Madeira Saga Cruise 14.15 Racing from Ascot 14.15 EBF Novices' Hurdle Final (Handicap) (2m) 14.50 Piper Champagne Golden Miller Chase (3m 2f) 14.50 News and Weather 15.25 South Wales Showers Mira Silver Trophy Chase (2 1/2m) 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Steel Plate and Sections Young Chasers Championship Final (3m) 16.00 A Summer Journey The Severn 3 16.30 Animal Hospital 17.00 One in Four 17.30 Gardeners' World from Barnsdale and the NEC 18.00 DEF II Buck Rogers In the 25th Century 18.50 Rapido 19.20 Hong Kong: The Countdown 20.10 Antenna 21.00 M*A*S*H 21.25 Shadow of the Noose 22.20 Uncertainties How Do I Create? 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.00 Education Old Dog. New Trick 0.25 Physics Which Way to Turn? 0.50 Close